<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you should see me in a crown by CeruleanHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763014">you should see me in a crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanHeart/pseuds/CeruleanHeart'>CeruleanHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Choking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Prom, Rough Sex, Slutty steve, formal wear, light powerplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanHeart/pseuds/CeruleanHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the freshly crowned prom king of Hawkins High. Billy’s always dreamed of fucking royalty.</p><p>Harringrove Week of Love: Mirror Sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harringrove Week of Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you should see me in a crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even listen to Billie Eilish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The floor is vibrating with a heavy bass beneath Steve’s polished shoes. It’s thrumming under his skin, along his spine, dictates the rhythm of his frantically pounding heart. </p><p>His head is swimming both from his vodka buzz and the fact that Billy Hargrove has a hand twisted in his bow tie, effectively cutting off his air, while he mouths along Steve’s jaw.</p><p>“Billy…” he wheezes, fumbles with Hargrove’s cummerbund, fingers clumsy from the lack of air “...hurry up.”</p><p>The grip on his bowtie loosens, as Billy pulls back to look at him, eyes dancing with mirth. </p><p>“What, you gotta be somewhere King Steve?” he grins, runs his tongue along the sharp row of his front teeth. “Attend to your subjects?”</p><p>“I gotta… The next… one…” The fresh wave of oxygen suddenly hitting Steve’s lungs only makes him dizzier, harder. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second, tries to focus on his words. “I’m supposed to dance the next one with Tina.”</p><p>Billy laughs darkly.</p><p>“Your queen can have you back when I’m done fucking you in your crown.” he hisses against Steve’s ear and spins him around.</p><p>Steve’s thighs hit the corner of the little vanity behind him and he doubles over, sends the cheap pancake makeup they keep stacked there for school plays scattering all over the floor of the tiny dressing room as he tries to catch himself.</p><p>“Careful.” Billy grins behind him and straightens the cheap crown on Steve’s head so it sits nice and centered on his hair “Almost lost it, Prom King.”</p><p>Steve frowns at their reflections in the mirror in front of him. It’s cracked on one side and some of the lightbulbs around it are missing but he can still clearly see Billy’s smug expression as he grinds his crotch against his ass. He’d known this was coming even before the crown touched his head, could tell by the way Billy’s eyes had burned when he watched him walk up on the stage to receive it.</p><p>“You planned this.” he gasps with a sudden realization. “Did you rig the vote?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Billy’s eyes drop from the mirror to where he’s palming Steve’s asscheeks through his white dress pants. “When else am I gonna get the chance to bend over real royalty and make them scream?”</p><p>Steve groans, he’s so hard now, he can feel his heartbeat pulsing in his cock. It’s stupid how easy he is for Billy, how willingly he lets himself get dragged into these kinky little games he likes to play, how eager he was to follow him backstage and lock them in.</p><p>“Quit talking and do it then, Hargrove. Prove your loyalty to your <em>king</em>.” he says, still a little breathless.</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Billy purrs, curls his fingers into the folds of Steve’s pants and <em>yanks</em>.</p><p>The seams of the fabric crack dangerously as they travel over Steve’s butt, pulling his Calvin’s down with them. But the waistband holds, cuts sharply into the soft meat of Steve’s thighs right underneath the curve of his ass. It binds his legs tightly together and Steve almost loses his balance again but he manages to hold onto the corners of the vanity and keep himself upright.</p><p>“Hey!” he complains but Billy’s thumb is already rubbing over his pucker and dipping into him, wet and slick with spit and the word comes out garbled and choked.</p><p>“Sorry, your majesty. Don’t have the time for chivalry. We gotta be quick so you can fulfill your commitments, right?”</p><p>Steve bites his tongue, already regrets promising Tina that stupid dance. He watches Billy fumble a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his white tux. Of course, the fucker came prepared.</p><p>“You better make it quick and good.” he grumbles “Wouldn’t want to have to put you in chains for displeasing your king.”</p><p>Billy laughs, pours some of the lube into his palms and warms it up.</p><p>“Knew you’d be into it, baby.” he gives Steve a sly little grin and catches his gaze in the mirror.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact he pulls his cock from his zipper and begins slicking himself up, doesn’t even lower his pants while Steve’s ass is stark naked and raised into the air. </p><p>A sickeningly sweet wave of arousal washes over Steve as Billy turns it into a show for him in the mirror, strokes his glistening dick slowly to full hardness and then rubs it along the cleft of his ass and over the tight little ring of muscle there.</p><p>Steve lets out a high pitched, needy whine when Billy finally pushes in. He gets lost for a moment, in the stretch of his hole and the heat of Billy’s cock as he breaches him, in the delicious pressure of being <em>filled</em>.</p><p>“God, look at you.” Billy groans, pulling him out of his short-lived reverie “All dolled up and pretty looking in your best suit, opening up for me like a goddamn flower.”</p><p>For the first time of the evening, Steve really takes in his own reflection, allows himself to have eyes only for it. He’s bend over, strands of hair come loose and hanging into his face, cheeks flushed and lips parted, still cherry red and puffy from making out a minute ago. Sweat is starting to form at his temples and his eyes have glazed over, turned into dark pools of desire. In contrast, his shirt is still buttoned and held up by his cummerbund, his royal blue dinner jacket framing him like a curtain, the top part of his suit would almost look pristine if his bowtie wasn't crumpled like a napkin.</p><p><em>They’ll know. </em>he thinks and it fills him with an almost delirious kind of excitement.<em> By the end of this they’ll know you let Billy Hargrove fuck you in the dressing room.</em></p><p>Billy is building a rhythm, snaps his hips hard and fast, setting a rough pace that makes the crown on Steve’s head bounce with the rhythm of his thrusts. It feels fantastic, hurts exactly the way Steve loves it. Precum starts beading on the tip of his cock, he can watch the way it dribbles in fat, milky drops unto the wooden surface of the vanity. But he doesn’t touch himself, knows better than that by now.</p><p>Behind him, Billy looks gorgeous, his styled golden curls a crown of their own, shirt unbuttoned and chest bare, his silver pendant bouncing against his pecs, eyes made impossibly blue by a smudge of kohl around them. His teeth are sharp, blinding white and bared as he holds Steve’s hips in a firm grip and fucks into him like it’s his <em>mission</em>. The obscene sound of skin slapping together and their labored breathing drowns out the music and even the bass in Steve’s head.</p><p>“You’re seeing this?” Billy rasps “You see how good we look together? See how perfect your royal ass is for taking cock?”</p><p>Steve is past the use of human language, can only roll his eyes back and moan like the absolute slut he is for Billy, isn’t even ashamed of it because he knows how much it turns him on.</p><p>He rolls his hips in tandem to Billy’s thrusts, feels how the head of Billy’s dick rubs his sweet spot just right, building the heat and pressure of an impending orgasm low in his gut. He watches himself getting fucked and fucking himself on that fat cock inside of him from below lowered lashes, head canted back and mouth hanging open. The crown, miraculously, holds, golden tin and plastic stones shining in the light of the mirror. He wants to see it fall.</p><p>“Harder.” he begs, ragged breath catching in his lungs “Billy, harder!”</p><p>Billy complies, starts pounding into him in earnest and Steve grips the corners of the vanity harder, it rattles against the wall with each new push.</p><p>Steve's vision goes blurry around the edges, he can feel the way his balls tighten and draw up, ready to shoot, when suddenly there’s loud some banging at the door.</p><p>“Steve?!” an annoyed female voice sounds through the cheap pressboard “Are you in here?! Tina is looking everywhere for you!”</p><p>“Fuck off!” Billy bellows, brows drawn tight and absolutely murderous-looking, “Steve’s not in here and I’m fucking busy!”</p><p>There’s a squeaking sound and a mumbled “Oh my god! Sorry, Billy.” before the clattering of heels on concrete disappears.</p><p>Steve almost chokes on a fit of laughter.</p><p>“That bitch!” Billy growls, never halting the rolling of his hips “I’m gonna blow inside you, gonna make you go out there and dance with fucking Tina while you’re dripping with my cum.”</p><p>Steve instantly stops laughing, goes a little cross-eyed at the sheer mental image.</p><p>“Do it!” he moans “Fill me up.”</p><p>Billy lets out a feral, gowling sound and slams home once, twice, before he's swelling inside of him, one last kick before he comes in hot spurts and pumps Steve full of jizz. He ruts through his orgasm, spreading wetness, making Steve leak with it.</p><p>Steve doesn’t know when Billy’s finger hooked into the back of his bowtie but suddenly it’s there cutting off his air again. His vision goes blank and finally, the crown comes off as his climax hits him and he snaps his head back, paints the mirror with streaks of his cum. </p><p>There’s a short moment in which Steve is sure that he’s blacked out from pleasure, because when he comes to again, Billy has pulled out and he’s seated with his blank ass on the vanity, gulping greedily around lungfuls of air.</p><p>“Did so good, baby.” Billy whispers, smoothes Steve’s hair back and kisses his forehead while he waits for him to come down “Always so amazing for me.”</p><p>“You too.” Steve replies, voice raspy,  after his heartbeat has calmed down a bit “Thank you for this, it was. Wow.”</p><p>“Anything for my king.” Billy says and kisses him sweetly.</p><p>They make out for another minute like this, Billy standing between Steve’s spread legs Steve leaning into him, arms draped over his shoulder. Sharing lazy kisses and slow tongues, basking in the afterglow. </p><p>But finally, Steve untangles himself from Billy and sighs “Better get out there before they send an entire search party after me.”</p><p>Billy kisses him again, then murmurs against his ear “You’re keeping it inside?”</p><p>Steve goes hot, bites his lips and nods. He wants to, wants to see if he can do it. Dance with Tina while filled with Billy. Wishes he could take him to the dance floor instead.</p><p>“Good.” Billy grins deviously “You know I wouldn’t have let you go otherwise, right?”</p><p>“Oh my god, possessive much?” Steve rolls his eyes even though he secretly loves that Billy wants him all to himself too. Nobody has ever been so absolutely gone for him before.</p><p>Billy gives just his lower lip a little nib instead of replying, the answer is obvious anyway. But then, he finally moves enough so Steve can slide off the vanity and then helps him back into his clothes.</p><p>“Here, don’t forget this!” Billy grins and holds up the crown, while Steve zips himself up.</p><p>Steve laughs and lets him put it back on again. It almost feels more meaningful than the first time he got crowned tonight. Then, he checks his reflection in the mirror, trying to straighten out his clothes.</p><p>He looks, quite honestly, wrecked. Like a hot fucking mess. There’s absolutely no hiding that he just had sex, hair in disarray and clothes just that type of cumpled. He has that special glow that gives him away. He <em>reeks </em>of it too, reeks like a mix of Billy’s and his own cologne and cum. </p><p>But honestly, Steve couldn’t care less. These are his last few hours of high school. He’ll get that stupid dance with Tina over with and then take Billy home with him for round two.</p><p>Their eyes meet in the mirror and they share a knowing grin.</p><p>“See you in a bit.” Steve says.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting for you, King Steve.” Billy replies and then he shoves him out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this done before the end results of the prompt votes were even out and almost forgot about it.</p><p>Yes, uhm. It’s porn bordering on crack. Let me know if you liked it by hitting that heart button or leaving me a comment. I’m always super insecure about my smut, so you would do me a great favor! ♥</p><p>You can also find me on <a>tumblr</a>. Come, say hi! I don't bite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>